


Midnight Snacks

by modestfuckup



Series: Get Beached 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Get Beached 2020, Post Nogitsune, Weight Gain, fat!stiles, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestfuckup/pseuds/modestfuckup
Summary: This is an entry for Get Beached 2020, a chubby!Kink summer event.Sundae Special (1000-2500 words)After the nogitsune, Stiles has holes he needs to fill.
Series: Get Beached 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811458
Kudos: 36





	Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last week, but I didn't feel like trying to cut it down to get it to fit in the word limit. So here you go!  
> There is no ships in this and I only tag Stiles, Scott, and his dad, even though most of the pack is around for this. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

His experience being possessed by a literal demon changed Stiles. The overactive, hyper kid he was before shifted to a serious, cautious, and suspicious man. Sometimes it was even hard for Stiles to trust his own friends, his own mind, fearful that the nogistune’s destruction was only an elaborate dream he allowed himself to have. 

The void left massive holes in Stiles’ memory, his identity, and his soul. It took months after the demon left to get back to a semblance of life pre…. Pre-everything he supposes. That still didn’t seem like enough, too much had changed, there was no going back. 

Nightmares plagued him every night, almost worse than the ones he had during those painful months. Sometimes, he’s see his dad’s head on a platter in the kitchen, other times it was Scott gutted and hanging in a tree to bleed out, Derek’s body being used against him once again, Allison--sweet Allison--being tortured in Hell by her aunt, all these resulted in him screaming himself awake and fighting to regain his own mind. 

Soon, he stopped sleeping all together. 

Instead he would spend hours searching the web for anything to make himself feel better, to make _ anything _ feel better. 

He jerked off a lot, even that only providing a few fleeting seconds of joy or relief before he fell back into the darkness he’d been living in. Reading did nothing for him anymore, he had seen the letters shift and disappear so much that reading caused him so much anxiety, he’s almost failing school because he doesn’t do any of his homework. 

The dark circles under his eyes grow everyday, and all of his friends are concerned because… well Stiles thinks it’s because they miss their friend, Stiles misses him too. 

One night, Stiles is mindlessly searching the internet for  _ something _ to do, watch, jerk off too, but nothing seems to be remotely interesting. His stomach growls and he quickly assesses that he must have missed dinner, his dad was working late tonight and Stiles must have forgotten; he does that a lot too. 

Stiles gets up and jogs down the stairs, turning on all the lights through the house as he does. He can’t stand the dark anymore. The fridge is pretty bare bones, there’s enough stuff to make a pretty pathetic sandwich, and there’s no milk. He closes the fridge and opens the freezer. There’s a box of Pizza Bagels, 40 count according to the box. Stiles haphazardly throws them all on a plate and into the microwave. 

It takes an astronomically long time for them to all defrost enough to eat, but eventually Stiles shoves a hot one into his mouth. It doesn’t taste like much, in fact, it doesn’t really taste like anything but hot. Stiles chews around it with an open mouth, hoping the heat and steam escape before he swallows. 

He eats the whole serving, all 40, while he mindlessly searches for something on Netflix to watch. As soon as he settles on a movie, his plate is empty, and he’s disappointed to see it’s the case. His stomach is pleasantly full, the pizza bagels tasting better as they cooled off, and he wishes there was more. Stiles observes that he feels good. His stomach, though definitely overstuffed feels good and heavy, like a weight holding him down in a way he hasn’t felt since  _ before.  _

Then, he realizes he feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time: sleepy. 

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Stiles shuts off his laptop and lays down in bed, thinking about how nice it is to be sleepy, how nice it feels to be full, how  _ nice _ it is to finally be getting back to normal. 

This becomes a habit for Stiles. He starts eating A LOT. At lunch, he grabs two meals instead of his usual one, and makes up an excuse about exercising more, then on his way home he grabs a couple burgers from In-and-Out and then has another dinner with his dad. Each time he does this, he falls asleep--and stays asleep--with a full content stomach. 

Slowly, Stiles’ body begins to show the effects of his overeating, but Stiles doesn't really care, he’s sleeping again, he’s feeling like his old self again, the holes he’s felt for so long are starting to fill up. Even his friends seemed to have noticed that Stiles laughs at lunch where as before he’s been quiet and reserved. No one complains, and Stiles’ appetite grows bigger. 

His dad was the first person to say anything to him, Stiles can feel his dad’s eyes on him as they sit at the dinner table eating, this is Stiles’ third dinner today, he ate with Lydia after school, and Scott invited him over, now his dad was home from work. 

“Son, you feeling okay?” John’s voice was concerned, and Stiles didn’t blame him. He’d noticed in the mirror that his usually oversized graphic tees were becoming less and less oversized, his belly button proved to be a visible dent underneath the taught fabric. 

“Yeah, everything’s great dad,” and that seemed to be the end of that. 

Quickly though, Stiles’ appetite became nearly insatiable, he would bring a backpack full of snacks with him to school, and munch on them all during class, he went from two to three trays of lunch and still had multiple dinners after school. The feeling of being full became a growing addiction to Stiles. He loved laying in bed at night, ready to sleep without fear of nightmares, his big heavy belly keeping him grounded to bed and to reality. 

Stiles quickly outgrew all his clothes and ordered some new ones online. He made the determination that this was necessary when he split some seams on a pair of jeans while trying to dress out for gym. 

Stiles continues to grow, and grow, and grow, catching the eyes of everyone at school and even in town. He and his friends have moved study sessions from the library to the diner, so Stiles could eat without the librarian asking him to be quiet as he moaned around his food. Stiles asks for a different desk in most of his classes because the static desktop starts cutting into his belly. His jeans leave angry red marks on the soft, stretch marked flesh of his lower belly. Stiles’ face fills out, promising a double chin with every new meal, his moles stretch and multiply over his face as it grows rounder. 

The sheriff’s concern didn’t cease, and he began taking Stiles to doctors first for an answer to this abnormal weight gain, especially after Stiles had the hardest time putting on weight as a child, doctor’s shrugged it off as part of puberty, and prescribed a diet of moderation. This diet plan was quickly thrown out the window for Stiles. He frankly didn’t care what anyone thought about him, he was finally on the way to being normal, and if he was normal and fat, he’d take it. 

The summer before senior year, no one saw Stiles. There were rumors that he was shipped off to fat camp, or that he had eaten himself to death. The whole school was abuzz on the first day back with theories about what happened to Stiles. Scott hadn’t even heard from him after a few weeks into summer. 

What no one expected was Stiles to walk, or waddle it seems like, into school nearly a hundred pounds heavier than when everyone last saw him. Stiles didn’t pay any mind, and walked through the halls, eating something with his left hand and holding his backpack over his shoulder with his other. He took up a good amount of the hall, making people move out of his way. 

“Hey guys,” Stiles says to his friends. “I had the best summer!” His friends looked at him, shocked by what they were seeing, but by Stiles’ tone, he sounded so happy and excited. 

“Yeah? You’ll have to tell us all about it!” Scott said, taking his place at Stiles’ side so they could walk to home room. If this was the price they had to pay to have Stiles back to his normal self… well there were worse things he could have gotten into. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving a kudos and a comment!
> 
> Learn more about [Get Beached 2020 here!!](https://get-beached.tumblr.com) Find me on [tumblr!](https://modestfuckup.tumblr.com)


End file.
